


I (Don't) Have Feelings for You.

by KiAnLake



Series: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Jean Grey, Bisexual Scott Summers, Bottom Scott Summers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Jean and Scott have an open relationship. Jean insisted on Scott telling Logan about his feelings but instead, he chose something else that involved a sex toy.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	I (Don't) Have Feelings for You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> Thanks, SxL for your help!
> 
> Day 4: Masturbation

Scott wasn’t a virgin but he blushed when he remembered seeing Logan’s cock in the locker room for the first time. He didn’t mean to but his curiosity got the best of him. He took a peek at Logan. While he was impressed at the man’s size and girth, his lust for the feral mutant grew. He slammed his locker door hard to snap him out of it. As he walked away, he could hear Logan teasing him about him being jealous. He shook his head and made a silent vow to avoid seeing him naked ever again...  
Unfortunately for him, his mind has a very active imagination. His wife Jean likes to tease him about his man-crush once she caught a glimpse of it.  
“You should tell Logan that you like him,” Jean spoke to Scott.  
“I don’t!” Scott insisted.  
“Then why are you dreaming of him pounding your little bottom of yours?” Jean teased. “I’m sure there are things that Logan could do better than I can.”  
“You’re making Ororo wait for you by Blackbird.” Scott interrupted his wife.  
Jean sighed. “Sure, but you shouldn’t deny your feelings for Logan anymore.”  
“I’ll think about it. But for now, I’ll see you later, Jean.” Scott kissed Jean’s cheek. “Have fun with Ororo.”  
Jean nodded as she blushed. “If you want, I’ll let you watch.”  
“No thank you, you and Ororo should have your private time together,” Scott whispered into Jean’s ear.  
“I’ll see you later, Honey.” Jean purposely used her power to take the strap-on out of their closet and put it on the bed. “Have fun with it.” She heads off to the garage.  
Scott stared at Jean’s strap-on. They would play with it multiple times. She had no problem putting it on and dominating his ass. He barely masturbated but the urge was so great that he had to cave in. He slowly licked on the rubbery shaft. As he enclosed it with his mouth, he immediately imagined that he was sucking Logan’s cock. He was surprised at who he was thinking about but he really was grateful that Jean wasn’t around to say I told you so. “No, don’t think about him.” He continued on sucking the rubber cock. His mind went back to Logan and how he would react to the blowjob. He was jerking himself while thinking about him as he was deep throating the fake dick. After a few minutes, he pulled it out of his mouth. “Hmm… I bet that your cock tastes better than this, Logan.” He groaned when he thought of him again. “I did it again…” He took the lube from his personal drawer. He opened the tube and squeezed some of the lubricants on the plastic shaft.  
“Before I could do anything…” He grabbed one of Jean’s scarves from their closet, the ones she reserved for them for bondage play. He wrapped it around his mouth, just in case he screamed out loud. Then he sprawled out on their bed with the strap-on in his hand.  
“Oh god..” Scott automatically thought of Logan again but this time, he was thinking of that cock inserting into him. He shouldn’t but he can’t help himself. “Logan, just stick your dick in me please.” He slowly inserted the thick sex toy in him. “Logan….” He gasped.  
Scott thrust the toy into him, repeatedly. “Oh god... Logan, please right here. Just fuck me there hard.” He panted as he continued on his actions. “Logan…” He sat up with the strapped dildo in him. He bounced up and down, thinking about the feral mutant. “Logan, please. You’re driving me crazy here.” He wished that he could feel the man’s hands touching his body. “I need you so much…” He moaned as he masturbated while he fucked himself on his wife’s fake cock.  
“Logan…” Scott finally climaxed into his hand. He fell over onto his bed. He untied Jean’s silk scarf. He stared at the saliva-soaked cloth. “You’re right, Jean. I really like him but would he like me back?” He mumbled as he pulled the fake penis out of him. Then he passed out. But he wasn’t aware that someone was listening to him, on the other side of his bedroom door.  
Logan couldn’t believe what he had to listen in Scott and Jean’s room as he got back to his room. He sat down on his bed.“So Jean was right about Scott lusting over me.” He mumbled. He remembered that the redhead telepath told him before she left for her mission with Ororo. But something tells him there was more to it when he saw them holding hands as they got onto the plane. He heard her voice in his head.  
“Scott and I have an open relationship. He has no problem with Ororo and I give you full permission to date my husband.”  
Hearing that, Logan was stumped. As he did love Jean, something about Scott made him more aroused than her. But instead of touching himself, he sat up. He needs to see him. When he got to Scott and Jean’s room, he knocked on the door as hard as he could. “Scott!!!” He kept on knocking until he heard heavy movement.  
“Hold on!” Scott yelled.  
“Hurry up!” Logan cried as he heard the rushing water and something being tossed around. He wanted to rip the door open but he had to remind himself that he can’t scare off Scott.  
Finally, Scott opened his door to see an impatient Logan. “What is it, Logan?” He turned to see his once rival in his personal space. “But do you mind taking a step back here? You’re too close.”  
“I don’t mind,” Logan replied with an impish smirk.  
“You’re in my space, Logan.” Scott was about to push him off but he froze when he saw Logan sniffing around him. “What are you doing???” He was being pushed by him. Before he knew it, the feral mutant entered his room.  
“I smell something.” Logan spied the closed bathroom door. He opens it and he sees the strap-on in the sink. He took a sniff in the air and for some reason, it made him annoyed.  
“Can you get out of my bathroom?” Scott hoped that Logan didn’t see the toy in the sink or just ignored it.  
“Now Slim, I’m not in your bathroom.” Logan entered in. “Now I am.”  
“Get out, Logan now!!!” Scott yelled but quickly, his face paled when Logan came out of his bathroom with Jean’s toy covered with his cum.  
“Hmm… I didn’t know that you prefer this, Slim.” Logan tried to keep his voice calm.  
Scott rolled his eyes.  
Logan let out a growl as he held up Jean’s strap-on in front of Scott. “You used this to pleasure yourself?”  
“Fine, I do!” Scott blushed as he crossed his arms. “Do you have a problem with it?”  
“Yes, you could use me instead,” Logan smirked as he tossed Jean's toy away and did not care where he dropped it. “I’m so better than a sex toy.”  
Scott was speechless. “Are you serious about this?”  
“I am!” Logan unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal his erection. “See? My cock is so much stronger and better.”  
Scott closed the door. But he got on his knees as quickly as possible. He caressed Logan’s hard-on. “Wow..”  
“What’s your verdict on my dick, Slim?” Logan grinned. “It’s very happy to see you.” He pulled Scott up so he could kiss his lips, hard. He heard him moan as they kissed. He had to stop himself. He leaned forward so his lips were near Scott’s ear. “What do you say?”  
Dazed from Logan’s lips, Scott pushed the feral mutant on his bed. “Yes, prove it to me on why your cock is better.” He has flipped around and found himself on his bed. On that night, he realized that Jean’s strap-on was worthless.


End file.
